1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology and recombinant protein production. More particularly, it concerns gelonin polypeptides with decreased immunogenicity and cell-targeting constructs comprising said less immunogenic gelonin polypeptides.
2. Description of Related Art
The successful development of targeted therapeutics (e.g., for cancer applications) depends on the identification of ligands and antigens specific for target cells, generation of molecules capable of targeting those components specifically and, finally, use of highly toxic molecules for killing of target cells. Immunoconjugates composed of antibodies and small, toxic drugs or radioisotopes have been successfully tested in vitro, in animal models and have demonstrated activity in the clinical setting. In addition to the use of small molecules for the toxin component, a number of highly cytotoxic protein components, such as diphtheria toxin, ricin A-chain, Pseudomonas exotoxin, and gelonin (rGel), have been used for targeted therapies. However, problems such as capillary leak syndrome, immunogenicity, and inadvertent toxicity (to non-targeted cells) continue to limit implementation of successful therapy, especially for long-term or chronic applications. An immune response to the compounds can reduce, or altogether eliminate, the benefits that can be achieved through their use. Thus, there remains a need for highly specific, highly active, and non-immunogenic toxin molecules and cell-targeting constructs comprising such molecules.